


Nabi

by Sorariru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Butterflies bc bts, Laziness, deaths???, i just foudn out that there is a legit tag for yoongi is a little shit, jihoon is in college, just a drabble i wrote bc i was bored, just enjoy folks idk, mentions of dicks butno actual dicking, mentions of seokjin - Freeform, not relevant - Freeform, yoongi is some kind of soul collector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorariru/pseuds/Sorariru
Summary: Jihoon finds a Butterfly that calls himself Yoongi.





	1. i

“I’ve seen your kind.” Jihoon says.

The man raises an eyebrow, his lips quirked in a smirk. He moves his wrist to mix his drink a little better. “Do you really?”

Jihoon shrugs and leans over the counter, ordering juice. He looks underage but definitely legal, he just doesn’t have the energy to complain that he is indeed a twenty-two-year-old grown man. “Your lot has been around our university. Do Butterflies have like units per university?”

“You call us Butterflies?”

“Unless you wanted to be called cockroaches or death messengers on public.” Jihoon snorts.

“Point taken.”

They were silent for a while. Just drinking and watching the party goers waste their lives. Jihoon should really go back to write that essay that needs to be passed in seven hours but somehow, he doesn’t care. He watches the man before him. He looks like a regular mortal but if you look closely you would see the ethereal glow the man emits. Jihoon would like to be fooled that the man is an angel with his job description and all.

He doubts angels has mint green hair though.

“What’s your name?” He asks, licking his lips for a stray juice.

“Yoongi,”

Jihoon does not count how many times he had snorted today because of how incredulous this Butterfly responds. Of course, he would respond with an actual human name not some sin you would see in books.

“Well Yoongi,” Jihoon looks up “The club is pretty much a place for wrong doings so I doubt you should be alone today.”

“Nah, there will be just a single death today and Seokjin would not take my shift today.” Yoongi shrugs and empties his whiskey on rocks in one gulp “Damn, that’s nasty.”

Jihoon puts down his juice and removes his eyes off the man “I’m surprised you drink alcohol. Is there no ‘Don’t drink on work’ kind of protocol with you guys?”

“Like human alcohol could get me drunk kid,”

“I am a fully pledge adult. Thank you very much,”

“Yeah. And your juice says so.”

Yoongi gives him one last smirk before pushing himself off the counter. The college student only watches him as the man weaves his way through the crowd until his disappears. Jihoon stays for a few minutes before pushing himself off the seat and goes back to his dorm to write his damn essay. He does not hear any death that night.

Although the next morning, when he attends his English class he finds out that his English professor was last seen in front of the bar unconscious and was sent to the hospital. Jihoon shrugs and mentally pats his back for his luck. The professor never taught something that he could use for business anyway. Also, he was only half-finished with his essay.

“Did I actually saved your butt from getting expelled?”

“Unless you killed him for me, maybe?”

“Nah. He was stabbed by some student who failed in life because of him and his shitty way of teaching.”

“Everything comes around then. May he rest in peace.”

Yoongi does not respond and Jihoon does not comment.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets another Butterfly and his name is Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much dicks was mention my apologies but no dicks actually happened no worries. Also cursing. I'm out of control lmao

“Hello!”

Jihoon looks up at the man smiling brightly at him.

Then he looks down to continue his online quiz.

“Yoongi hyung said that you were a fun guy while waiting for the hit so here I am!”

The college student looks up again and found that the man had somehow smiled a little wider. Jihoon sighed, saved his progress and closed his laptop.

“I’m pretty much sure I’m no fun. You could see on how much friends I have.” Jihoon admits.

“I’m Taehyung and nice to meet you Hoonie!”

Jihoon chokes at the nickname and stares at the man completely bewildered. Unlike the first actual Butterfly he talked to, this Taehyung guy felt nothing like a sin. Sure, Yoongi looked beautiful and his glow oozed out of sin (Jihoon guesses sloth but he’ll never know). This man was all smiles and suns and brightness.

“One, please don’t call me Hoonie.” Jihoon raised two fingers “And second, what are you talking about? I’m just a regular college student.”

“A regular college student has friends,” Taehyung pointed out and Jihoon rolled his eyes. “A regular college student knows nothing about us.”

“Well if you are here to point out how different I am from other _regular_ college students, you can kindly leave before I slam this laptop on your face and ask Yoongi to buy me another one because apparently he blabbered about me, a human knowing your fucking existence.”

“Wow, that’s long”

He refuses to back down. Jihoon takes a sip from his cappuccino and observes the café. It was highly likely Taehyung’s victim would be around. Butterflies do not linger on the mortal world unless they have a job. There is a girl by the window, doing her own business. The cashier seemed to be also busy with her own assignment by the counter. Everyone was on their own chairs. Minding their own business. Like he should be.

“Why aren’t you at your dorm? They have higher internet speed than this shitty café.” The Butterfly points out.

“Unlike the dorms, I don’t have roommates who sexiles me in this café.” He admits. No one knows Butterflies, so he might as well vent. “They keep fucking around it’s not even fun.”

He opens his laptop once again and resumes his quiz.

“ooh~ Is Hoonie salty because he’s not getting dicks?”

He was this close in slamming Taehyung’s face but he can’t. Not mortal, he tries to remind himself. Fuck with the non-mortal, he might be good as a dead rose.

“Nope. And why would you care if I wasn’t getting, as per your term, ‘dicks’?” Jihoon clicks away, finalizing the quiz.

Taehyung just giggles- he giggles save him form this sunshine Butterfly. “I think I know why Yoongi hyung likes you.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow and turns to the Butterfly. Only to find out that he was alone once again. Five minutes later, his neighbor rings him up and tells him that he should come home. He packs up and heads back. Only to see that his dorm has an ambulance and there was a crowd on his dorm. He meets up with Soonyoung, who was living the room next to his.

“What happened?”

“Too much dicks happened.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow while Soonyoung snickers. The latter explained that one of the men Jihoon’s roommate brought had tried to rob some high spec instruments (which was his). Said roommate tried to stop him but it ended with some sort of abuse and… heart attacks? Soonyoung offers him a room with a friend just near the university. Jihoon accepts.

Later on, Jihoon realizes the one who tried to rob him was someone who had hard feelings on him when Jihoon topped a certain music theory project. Jihoon snorted, finally realizing what Butterfly Taehyung was.

“So how’s your new roommate?” Taehyung asks. “Did you finally get some good dicking?”

Jihoon’s mind goes back to a soft man who makes him breakfast on a Sunday morning but forgets his towel in the bath on a daily basis.

“Shut up,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
